Toma mi mano y cierra los ojos
by KeniaCandy
Summary: Serena es una chica que asiste a la preparatoria Katella Sailor Knights.  Su vida es alterada drsticamente por la llegada del nuevo estudiante.  Que hara!


Toma mi Mano y Cierra los Ojos

Hola! Pues esta es la primera historia de Sailor Moon que escribo asi que ojala que les guste.

Capítulo I _Aquí Vamos_

Una niña de quince años caminaba alegremente por la puerta de enfrente de la preparatoria Katella Sailor Knights mientras comia una rosquilla. Serena Tsukino era una chica rubia que siempre peinaba su cabello en dos colitas con caireles al final. Tenia unos ojos hermosos que brillaban a cada momento por la felicidad que siempre se apoderaba de ella. Era muy bonita pero lo mas hermoso de ella era su personalidad, ya que siempre trataba de ayudar a las personas y respetaba todo a su alrededor. Era un poco rara, graciosa, y crybaby algunas veces.

Serena- Ojala que este semestre vaya mas rápido que el otro- bostezando para después comer mas de su rosquilla

Amy- Serena!- parándose de la mesa en la que leía un libro de literatura junto a su novio Creg

Serena- Hola Amy- sonriendo con la boca cubierta de chocolate

Amy- Lista para empezar inteligentemente el nuevo semestre?- mostrando su blanca dentadura

Serena- Empezar? O.O Inteligentemente? – tocando su barbilla mientras miraba el cielo

Creg- Deberías adaptarte a la rapidez de mi novia, Serena

Serena le saco la lengua y corrió hasta la mesa en la que estaban sentados antes de ir hacia ella.

Serena- Que comes Amy?

Amy- Fruta- tomando su tenedor

Serena- No dulces?

Amy- No mas dulces para ti Serena- guiñándole un ojo

Rei- Creo que Serena morirá lento ante tal declaración- alzando la nariz y señalando hacia el cielo

Serena- No es para tanto REI!

Rei era la amiga mas cercana de Serena. Siempre estaban peleando pero se llevaban muy bien. Ella tenia el cabello largo y era un poco mas alta que Serena. Era muy buena canatndo y los deportes eran lo mejor para ella. Amy por el otro lado era muy inteligente y muy culta. Era una chica dulce que siempre se preocupaba por Serena.

Mina- Ho Ho! Serena creo que estarás perdida en unos diez minutos haha- burlándose tiernamente de Serena

Lita- No te preocupes Serena, yo te dare algunas galletas que preparare en mi clase de cocina

Serena- Lita sniff**- llorando un poco y haciendo una dramatización muy grande mientras abrazaba a Lita- no podría vivir sin ti!

Rei- Hablando de eso…estaba hablando con el señor Ricci, y me dijo que tendremos un nuevo estudiante en la clase.

Mina- Que tal si es una estrella? Oh un modelo! Un chico exageradamente guapo!- con ojos en forma de corazón mientras levantaba las manos al cielo

Mina era igual de alegre que Serena pero tenia un sarcasmo en casi todo lo que decía. Siempre usaba un mo~o rojo en su media cola que dejaba ver su hermoso cabello rubio. Lita era muy cercana a Serena. Era una de las mejores cocineras y muy fuerte.

Serena- Mina creo que si eso pasara, nos enamoraríamos igual que tu haha no creo haber visto a tantos chicos guapos desde el primer año de prepa

Darien- Disculpa?- susurrando en el oído de Serena mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía de lado

Serena- Dije..casi.- con una gotita en su cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca- hehe

Darien- Eso pensaba, hola Serena- sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Serena y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

Mina- ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO!

Amy- Prácticamente si Mina pero tu quieres a todos los chicos que pasan enfrente de ti

Mina- Es que soy tan hermosa que merezco lo mejorcito – riendo mientras guiñaba un ojo

Rei- Claro Mina lo que tu digas- Alejando la cara de Mina con su mano mientras rodaba los ojos

Lita- Bueno y ustedes tortolos que harán este San Valentin?

Serena- Si que haremos Darien?

Darien- Lo que tu quieras- besando su mejilla

Haruka- Pierdes tu tiempo con la preciosa- mientras se acercaba a las demás con una chica tomada de la mano

Serena- Hola Haruka! Hola Michiru

Michiru- Hola Serena- sonriendo dulcemente

Haruka- No han visto a Setsuna?

Amy- A mi me dijo que llevaría a Hotaru a la escuela

Haruka, Michiru, y Setsuna eran mayor que las demás por dos años. La pequeña Hotaru estaba en el segundo año de secundaria. Setsuna cuidaba mucho a Hotaru y la quería como a una hija. Haruka y Michiru siempre la consentían y eran muy unidas.

La campana sono y tenían que irse a sus respectivas clases.

Serena- Aquí vamos de nuevo- poniendo sus manos en su cara

Darien- Esfuérzate- guiñándole un ojo a Serena

Serena- Claro- sonriendo dulcemente

Rei- Vamonos Serena

Serena- No es justo me toco computadoras….porque ustedes dos están en la misma clase?

Amy- pero si estas con Creg…

Serena- Se supone que ese es TU novio Amy..creo que seria mejor si tu estuvieras con el

Amy- Pues si pero nimodo hehe

Serena- Ya que me queda, nos vemos después!-despidiéndose de las demás

Serena tomo sus cosas y su folder azul con una foto de un dinosaurio. Mientras entraba al departamento de matemáticas y computación choco con un chico de cabello largo color negro en una coleta.

Serena- Lo siento mucho- recogiendo las hojas que habían caído del folder del chico

Seiya- No te preocupes- quitándose los lentes de sol, dejando mostrar sus hermosos ojos color azul marino. Eran profundos y brillaban intensamente. Serena se sonrojo un momento y sonrió dulcemente. **te encontré…**

Seiya se impresiono al ver a Serena, se veía tan alegre con sus mejillas rosas y algunas pequitas en la nariz. Se veía tan dulce.

Serena- Toma- dándole las hojas

Seiya- Gracias bombón- guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo mientras se alejaba

Serena- bombón?- vio a Seiya alejarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde

…

Seiya subia las escaleras mientras pensaba en Serena

Seiya- quien será esa chica…

Yaten- de quien hablas?

Seiya- nadie amigo

Yaten- me pregunto dónde estará esa tonta clase

Seiya- yo estoy en esta- sonriendo mientras entraba a una clase de geometría

Yaten entro a la siguiente

Mina levanto la mirada y vio al hermoso chico de ojos verdes y cabello platinado enfrente de ella. Se sonrojo al instante.

Sarah- Por fin llegas- caminando hacia Yaten sonrientemente- Clase el es Yaten Kou y será parte de nuestra clase desde hoy.

Yaten empezó a ver a cada persona pero le agrado una rubia con un mo~o rojo

Sarah- Puedes tomar asiento detrás de Mina. Podrías levantar la mano Mina?

Yaten camino hacia Mina y se sento. Mina se sentía muy nerviosa ya que sentía la mirada de Yaten.

….

Amy se había parado a limpiar sus herramientas en clase de biología pero la puerta se abrió. Un chico guapo de cabello café y ojos violetas entro cargando unos libros.

Taiki- Disculpe soy nuevo en la escuela y no encuentro la librería

Flesichman- Usted debe ser Taiki Kou, no se preocupe la librería esta enfrente de la cafetería. Esta en esta clase asi que regrese en cuanto pueda

Taiki- Gracias- volteo al sentir la mirada de Amy quien no estaba poniendo atencion a lo que hacia y tiro un tubo, haciendo que se cortara.

Amy- Ouch!- tomando su mano rápidamente

Taiki dejo los libros sobre la mesa y abrió la llave para dejar que el agua cayera ligeramente sobre la herida.

Taiki- Deberías poner mas atención cuando lavas los tubos- seriamente pero con una mirada dulce hacia Amy.

Fleischman- AMY! Que paso?

Amy- Estaba distraída y rompí un tubo, lo siento mucho

Fleischman- No te preocupes, me preocupa mucho la herida. Ve a la enfermería.

Amy- Esta bien, gracias- sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada seguida por Taiki

Al salir Amy se dio la vuelta y vio a Taiki a los ojos

Amy- Muchas gracias por ayudarme

Taiki- No hay de que…cualquiera lo habría hecho

Amy- La verdad es que te equivocas..

Taiki levanto una ceja y empezó a reir ligeramente

Amy- Me llamo Amy..

Taiki- Yo soy Taiki..te acompañare a la enfermería

Amy- No es necesario

Taiki- dije que lo hare y punto- sonriendo tiernamente

Amy- esta bien, gracias

Los dos caminaron mientras se hacían preguntas y respondían alegremente.

La campana sono para ir al almuerzo y Serena seguía pensando en aquel chico de ojos azules.

Rei- Serena..- paseando su mano por sus ojos

Serena- Eh? Que pasa? O.O

Rei- Te veo un poco rara..mas bien muy pensativa y tu nunca piensas

Serena- Oye…-viendola con ojos raros

Rei- Aun asi..estas bien?

Serena- si..supongo..bueno voy a mi casillero antes de que se me olvide

Serena empezó a sacar algunos cuadernos de su casillero y cuando lo cerro sintió una mirada. Volteo para ver que Seiya la estaba viendo y se sonrojo ligeramente.

Seiya- Hola bombón- sonriendo

Serena- Hola Seiya- Ensenando su dentadura cubierta por los pequeños brackets

Seiya- Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa

Serena- Gracias pero creo que coquetear conmigo no traerá nada bueno- alzando su naricita

Seiya- Que? Soy demasiado guapo? Lo se lo se bombon

Serena- Si tu me dices bombon yo te dire gato!

Seiya- Un gatito que se come a un bombon rosa..me parece interesante-tocando su barbilla

Serena- Si pero el bombon ya tiene novio- sonriendo y tomando su cartera

Seiya- Alguna vez dije que algo me detuviera? -acercándose a la cara de Serena

Serena- No…

Seiya- Eres graciosa bombon…bueno me voy..

Serena- Seiya?

Seiya- mm?

Serena- quieres comer juntos?- sonriendo

Seiya- Un placer- acercándose a Serena

Darien- Serena, te he estado buscando!

Serena- Hola Darien- sonriendo mientras que su novio le daba un beso en el cachete

Seiya arrugo la frente ante tal gesto.

Serena- Mira te presento a Seiya…es un nuevo amigo – sonriendo dulcemente

Darien arrugo la frente y no dijo ninguna palabra.

Seiya- Mucho gusto

Darien- No puedo decir lo mismo pero bueno..

Serena- Darien..!- abriendo los ojos como platos

Seiya- No te preocupes bombon…creo que dejaremos el almuerzo para otro dia- alejándose

Serena- Porque le hablaste asi? Es mi amigo Darien

Darien- Y? Mas bien..tu porque estabas hablando con el?

Serena- Como que y…tienes que entender! Y ya te dije que es mi amigo

Darien- No Serena no tengo que entender nada solo porque estes coqueteando con otro chico…sabes cuantas quieren estar en tu lugar? Ser novia del chico mas popular de la escuela

Serena- Pues si tantas quieren estar en mi lugar..adelante..si no puedes respetar a mis amigos..halla tu..-corriendo hacia Seiya

Serena- SEIYA!

Seiya volteo y detuvo a Serena que estaba resbalándose

Seiya- Que pasa bombon?

Serena- Vamos a la cafetería! Me muero de hambre hehe- sonriendo

Seiya-pero y..

Serena- Mis amigos son una parte importante Seiya, asi que vamos okay

Seiya asintió mientras Serena lo jalaba del brazo.

Darien- Asi que es eso Serena…tu te lo pierdes..

….

Serena- Eres nuevo..me sorprendió verte en la mañana estabas demasiado calmado- mordiendo su hamburguesa

Seiya- Veras bombon..las personas tan hermosas como yo siempre tienen que verse bien- con una sonrisa arrogante

Serena- Arrogante y modesto..buena combinación….pero te mudaste de otra cuidad?

Seiya- Algo asi…sabes.

Serena- que?- viendo a Seiya con un poco de kétchup en sus labios

Seiya rio ligeramente

Seiya- Me gustan mucho tus ojos…

Serena se sonrojo

Seiya- Me inspiras confianza..desde que te vi en la mañana me hiciste sonreir..y

Yaten- Aquí estas!

Taiki- Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados

Seiya- Perdon pero estaba con..bombon

Serena- SERENA!

Seiya- haha perdón..Serena bombon

Taiki y Yaten se vieron mutuamente y sonrieron

Serena- Mucho gusto

Taiki- Igualmente Serena

Mina- SERENA- agitando su brazo desde la entrada de la cafetería

Yaten- es ella…

Mina corrió hacia ella

Mina- Amy tuvo un accidente en biología!

Serena- QUE!

Taiki- No es de gravedad- sonriendo tranquilo

Yaten- Y tu como sabes?

Taiki- porque yo la lleve a la enfermería

Serena- Mina exageras mucho..pero será mejor que vaya a verla

Mina- No exagero!

Yaten- claro que lo haces..te he estado observando en clase de geometría- alzando una ceja

Mina- observándome?

Serena- Que honesto eres- con una gotita

Seiya- Bueno bombon yo diría lo mismo de ti..pero observarte no es suficiente..con una cabeza tan grande creo que es imposible no verte – estallando en una carcajada

Serena- Ahh si? Pues significa que tengo un cerebro muy grande y que soy muy inteligente-alzando su nariz

Seiya- Oh… que esta llena de aire

Serena- Engreido…mejor me voy- caminando..mas bien marchando pero se resbalo con un pedazo de manzana y se cayo pero no llego a tocar el piso ya que Seiya la había atrapado

Seiya- Estaba bromeando bombon- con cara seria

Sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra

**_serena_** _que me pasa! Me estoy volviendo loca! Tengo novio y además…lo acabo de conocer! No puede ser..aunque me llamo mucho la atención..Es como si nos conociéramos conocido en una época pasada. Siento algo muy extraño..porque? Mi corazón se acelera demasiado.._

**Seiya** _Bombon..si supieras nuestra verdad…_

Bueno pues no fue tan largo como quería pero este es el primer capitulo jojojo! Que verdad será? Ojala que les haya gustado :DDD disfruten!


End file.
